The PIs propose to establish the Center for Rehabilitation Research using Large Datasets. The goal of the Center is to build research capacity by increasing the quantity and quality of rehabilitation research using large administrative and research datasets. To accomplish this goal, the PIs will train investigators, develop data directories, support pilot studies, and facilitate interdisciplinary collaborative research designed to advance rehabilitation science, inform policy, and contribute to evidence-based rehabilitation practice. Objectives: 1. Develop Education and Training Programs. The Center will provide education, training, and resources to rehabilitation investigators regarding how to identify, access, manage, analyze, interpret and disseminate information from research and administrative datasets relevant to rehabilitation. 2. Support Pilot Studies. The Center will provide pilot funding to help investigators conduct studies using large datasets containing information related to rehabilitation outcomes. These studies will provide practical experience regarding how to manage, analyze and interpret data from administrative, survey and research datasets. 3. Facilitate Collaboration. The Center will facilitate collaboration among investigators with clinical experience and researchers with expertise in analyzing large complex datasets. Interdisciplinary collaboration will be emphasized in education, training and the pilot studies, and fostered through a visiting scholars program. These objectives will be achieved by a program of activities supported through an institutional consortium involving the Division of Rehabilitation Sciences at the University of Texas Medical Branch, the Center for Rehabilitation Outcomes Research at the Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago, the Employment and Disability Institute and Program in Disability Statistics at Cornell University, and the Uniform Data System for Medical Rehabilitation at the University at Buffalo. The faculty and key personnel at these institutions have a history of collaborative research and training and the expertise to accomplish the Center goal.